The Grace of My life
by Voldyismoldy
Summary: Relena is angry at Heero for missing their anniversary again. Cute little song fic will be fluff.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Never have never will oh well nor do I own the song Brian Littrell does.

Voldyismoldy: so I was hit over this spring break week with a bunch of plot bunnies that just demanded to be written and this is one of them. I was listening to a song on my way home and I just suddenly realized it would make a great one for Heero and Relena. So here it is a cute little song fic. Please read and review.

Warring: there will be fluff, you have been warned.

Grace of My Life.

Relena drove up to her house fuming at a certain ex-Gundam pilot. A certain pilot who wasn't there for her to take her anger out on because he was off on some stupid mission for the Preventors that no one would tell her about. Normally she wouldn't have cared as much, used to him going away for days or weeks at a time, but today was their fourth anniversary and he had forgotten it again.

It amazed her that Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier, could remember every detail and perameter of a mission or Gundam yet couldn't remember something so simple as their anniversary. He had remembered the first one but the last two he had been away on missions just as he was now. It made her wonder sometimes if Heero had really wanted to marry her or if he had understood what that meant before he had.

She sighed and pulled into the drive way of the house they shared. Grabbing her briefcase she got out of the car and rushed into the house as rain began to fall from the clouds above. Once inside she put her briefcase on the kitchen counter, trying to decide what she would make herself for dinner, and stopped at a sound coming from upstairs.

It took her a few seconds to realize it was music and she moved over to the stairs in curiosity. Yes it was definitely music but where could it becoming from? Heero was gone and they had no children yet nor had she left the radio on that morning, at least she didn't think had. Cautiously she climbed up the stairs and walked toward where the music was coming from, their bedroom.

The door had been left open and she went to the door way peering into the room. What she saw inside it made her gasp as she found a table set up in the middle complete with a lit candelabra and a single red rose in a vase. It was what was behind the table that had made her gasp though, Heero sitting on the bed dressed in a white button up shirt and black slacks with a guitar cradled in his lap.

His eyes were closed as he strummed out the notes on the instrument and to her surprise she heard soft humming accompanying it. As she neared him he gave no indication that he knew she was there but the humming grew into words. Words sung in his rich deep voice that she had never known could be used for singing

_I lie awake so often at night _

_with something to read or something to write._

_In the silence my mind is free_

_to think of the ways God has blessed me._

_Its easy to see he's been so kind_

_any proof I might need is right here by my side._

His eyes opened then, beautiful Prussian eyes filled with more emotion than she had ever seen in them before, and fell on her where she was frozen to the spot. He smiled, a very unHeero like smile, that was warm and genuine and gestured with his head for her to come nearer to him as he went on.

_You are the grace in my life _

_so tender, so undeserved._

_Hard to believe you're my wife _

_even harder to put what I feel into words._

_If I need evidence God is good_

_just looking at you is enough_

_you are the grace in my life _

_for you grace my life with your love._

Relena felt tears fill her eyes as she walked over to him unable to believe this was happening. He was supposed to be on a mission yet he was here and all of the anger she had felt toward him vanished as she listened to his song.

_Love that is pure, so faithful and strong_

_you forgive me when I do you wrong._

_I've seen in you time after time_

_a picture on Earth of love so divine._

_Oh, I am amazed for how can it be _

_that someone like you can love someone like me. _

Heero smiled as he watched her while he sang thanking Quatre inwardly for his good advice and Trowa for teaching him to play the guitar. He had wanted to do something special for her to make up for the last two anniversaries he had missed and he was sure this would be perfect when given the idea. Duo had surprisingly provided the song and Wufei had fed Relena the misinformation that he was out on a mission making everything perfect for his surprise that night.

_You are the grace in my life_

_so tender, so undeserved ._

_Hard to believe you're my wife_

_even harder to put what I feel into words._

_If I need evidence God is good_

_just looking at you is enough._

_You are the grace in my life_

_for you grace my life with your love._

He put the guitar down then, leaning it against the bed, and stood up to take the young woman in his arms. Tears streamed down her face as she held her and leaning close to her ear sang the lost line of the song

_Yes you grace my life with your love _

Relena was to over come with emotion to speak but Heero didn't give her a chance to as he brought his lips to hers. The kiss was anything but chaste as they tasted each other and Heero's hands moved into her long golden locks and her arms wrapped around him to bring him closer to her. His body was warm and strong against hers and she soon forgot about the meal he had prepared for them to intent on seeing to her bodies needs.

After a few minutes he pulled away from her and taking her hand led her over to the table where a meal of salad, spaghetti, and garlic bread waited for them. Smiling Relena sat down on the seat he pulled out for her and then watched as he sat down across from her taking her hand in his again. Everything was perfect and she couldn't remember having a more wonderful night yet something still nagged at her.

"Heero what about your mission?" She asked as the man laughed.

With a smirk he told her "Mission accomplished."

A/N: Ok so there it is my sappy little song fic for Heero and Relena and I know the end was probably corney but come on Heero hasn't changed that much. Anyway hope you liked it and please, please review and let me know.


End file.
